DC Comics Civil War
The Civil war is a crossover story line in the DC Comics universe. In the story, the Government passes the superhuman registration act, a law which requires super humans to register themselves and work for the government. It follows the same ideas as the Marvel Comics story, although several elements are changed. Other users are allowed to edit the page, although they must talk to me first. If you have any complains with who's on what sides, talk to be and give reasoning why they should be on another side. TheCannon (talk) 00:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Plot Superman and the Justice League had been fighting in Metropolis for several hours after what appeared to be several bombs planted throughout Metropolis was actually a trap made by Lex Luthor to lure Superman in. Lex Luthor had called upon the help of Sinestro, Gorilla Grodd and Black Adam. While the League were distracted. Superman and Lex Luthor in his Kryptonite Armour fought each other. The fight was one sided and Luthor's Armour had already become useless. Before Superman could put any more damage on the Armour, Doomsday appeared, man-handling Superman, until he fought back. They went through buildings, destroyed vehicles and they continued. Superman hadn't noticed. Superman had almost been defeated but he had a plan, Luthor's Amour contained Kryptonite, enough Kryptonite to stop Doomsday. He grabbed Doomsday and launched himself and Doomsday into the armour. Doomsday had been defeated. Superman stood up, his suit scarred from the fight, his cape ripped. He looked up and realized something. The city he vowed to protect was traumatized. Thousands of citizens were dead, buildings became piles of rubble, the damage had been done. He also noticed his teammates, his 'friends' had disappeared. Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Shazam and Green Lantern had left Metropolis to Gotham following Sinestro and Black Adam. Sides There are three sides in the Civil War. Pro-Registration, which contains characters that support the Registration Act and are fighting for the Government, Anti-Registration, which contains characters who are fighting against the Registration Act, and Neutral, which contains characters who do not pick a side. Pro-Registration *Hal Jordan - Leader *Kyle Rayner *John Stewart *Guy Garner *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Wally West *Impulse (Bart Allen) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) *Mary Marvel *Mr. Terrific *Wildcat *Dr. Mid-Nite *Jesse Chambers *Guardian *Amanda Waller *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **Harley Quinn **King Shark **Black Spider **El Diablo **Voltaic **Savant **Yo-Yo **Captain Boomerang **Lime and Light **Iceberg *Rick Flag *Major Force *Captain Atom *Lex Luthor *Alan Scott *Fire *Ice *Freedom Fighters *Jeffery Graves *Jade Anti-Registration *Batman - Leader *Nightwing *Robin (Tim Drake) *Barbara Gordon *Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) *Batwoman *Catwoman *Azrael *Birds of Prey **Black Canary **Cassandra Cain **Huntress (Helena Burtinelli) **Lady Blackhawk **Katana *The Outsiders *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Green Arrow *Zatanna *Dr. Fate *Teen Titans **Starfire **Cyborg **Beast Boy **Miss Martian **Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) **Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) **Donna Troy **Superboy **Ravager *Power Girl *Black Lightning *Metamorpho *The Creeper *Doom Patrol **Niles Caulder **Mento **Elasti-Girl **Robotman **Gypsy *Booster Gold Neutral *Superman *Supergirl *Martian Manhunter *Deathstroke *Deadman *Red Tornado *Vixen *Adam Strange *Swamp Thing Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Events Category:Superheroes Category:Unfinished